


Object Lessons

by regalgeek



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Because Agatha and transforming Ada into things is a theme, Drabble, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalgeek/pseuds/regalgeek
Summary: Human transfiguration seems to be a specialty of Agatha’s, and her sister is her favorite test subject.





	Object Lessons

Ada Cackle is eight, the first time her sister turns her into an inanimate object. It wasn’t quite intentional, however skilled the twin sisters might be, no eight year old is controlled enough to turn someone into something else on purpose. But young children with uncontrolled magic and strong emotions can do both amazing and horrifying things, if given proper motivation. Such as a fight with their sister over who gets to pick first from a pack of pencils, that ends with Ada becoming a pencil.

Agatha is panicked, and hides her in a cup, her awareness hazy at best. Her mother thinks she’s run away for half a day, until she’s finally realized what Agatha has done and manages to reverse the spell.

Human transfiguration seems to be a specialty of Agatha’s, and her sister is her favorite test subject. Even in school, especially in school, a missed lesson is as likely to be due to her skiving as it is her being on the receiving end of one of Agatha’s latest new developments. 

There is nothing quite as horrifying as waking up and instinctively making sure your body is your own, more than a decade after you and your sister have last met.

No sensation can quite compare to that of sitting helplessly inanimate, unable to feel limbs you know you should have but no longer do, unable to move or shout out for help.

When it happens after a fight, a not uncommon occurrence ever since Agatha was sent to Wormwoods, she always likes to call the transformations “object lessons.”


End file.
